A Moment of Clarity
by FreeingAlys
Summary: A crossover between Glee! and FlashFoward. Rachel and Quinn have a FlashFoward of being together, this is how they deal with it.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **A Moment of Clarity  
**Rating: **PG-13  
**Pairing: **Quinn/Rachel; mentions of Santana/Brittany  
**Fandom: **Glee!, FlashFoward  
**Summary: **A crossover between Glee! and FlashFoward. Rachel and Quinn have a FlashFoward of being together, this is how they deal with it.  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee! or FlashFoward. I am not taking credit or money for this. I am only borrowing the ideas and characters.

**Chapter One;;  
The Day of the FlashFoward**

_Soft hands ran through Rachel's hair. Rachel let out a sigh as she pressed her lips to another girl's shoulder. "I love you." She whispered, her voice low.  
"I love you too." The girl said softly, her voice raspy and deep._

_Rachel looked up at the girl-Quinn Fabrey-and smiled. "I can't believe that we actually got here."_

_Quinn nodded her head in agreement before kissing Rachel. Rachel closed her eyes and felt the kiss ring throughout her entire body. Quinn broke Rachel's lips apart and kissed her deeply, leaving Rachel feeling dazed and hopelessly in love with this girl._

_Quinn broke apart from Rachel and smiled. "This is the most perfect day of my life."_

_Rachel nodded her head and smiled back at Quinn. "Yeah, the same for me Quinn."_

_Rachel opened her eyes, the harsh florescent lights of the classroom blinding her. She looked up from her desk-the odd dream still playing in her mind-and looked at her classmates._

Some were on the floor, some still had their heads on their desk and others were already on their phones to friends and family. Rachel took her phone out of her pocket and considered for a moment about calling her Dads, but then thought better of it. They were probably busy trying to figure this whole thing out.

"Okay students, please remain calm." Mrs. Applebaum said, now standing in front of the class. Minutes ago she had been lecturing and then it all went away and that dream started.

Rachel closed her eyes as she tried to remember more about the dream-whatever it was. Why did she pass out and have some weird dream about the popular Cheerio Quinn? Rachel had never even said two words to Quinn in her life and in the dream…well, they were a little bit closer than that.

Rachel wasn't even gay. Was she?

Rachel shook her head. No of course not. She wasn't gay. It was just some weird dream.

"Did everyone else have a dream?" Rachel turned around to see who said that, Finn.

Rachel nodded her head. "Yeah. I did." She blushed when she realized that Finn might ask her to elaborate on the dream.

"That's weird. We were just fine and then….I had a dream. But it was weird."

Rachel nodded her head. At least she wasn't the only one. "Me too."

"Let's just remain calm. I am going to go to the office to see what is happening. Please, stay in here." Mrs. Applebaum left the classroom after giving a warning stare.

"Mine was in the future!"

Rachel turned to the other side of the classroom to look at the girl who had said that. "What?" Rachel asked. Was hers in the future too?

"How do you know?" Finn asked.

"I saw a newspaper. It was dated six months from today."

Rachel shook her head, trying to remember her dream. Was it the future? Is that make out session actually going to happen with Quinn?

"What happened in yours Rachel?" Finn asked.

Rachel shrugged her shoulders. There was no way that she was actually going to tell anyone. "Nothing important. What about you?"

Finn's face darkened. "My best friend, Puck, told me that he saw my girlfriend with someone else. I woke up before he told me who."

Rachel felt her stomach drop. That sounded like her dream. Except for the fact that she was the other person with Quinn. "Oh."

Quinn Fabray pushed herself off of the slick grass, her head in a daze. What just happened? Quinn looked over at all of the other Cheerios, who were still getting off the ground.

Santana saw Quinn, wiping her skirt off, and came running over. "Quinn! Are you okay?"

Quinn nodded. "Yeah, I think so. What was that?"

Santana shrugged. "I don't know."

"I…" Quinn was about to say something about the dream or vision that she had. Whatever it was, but stopped herself. How was she going to explain seeing herself making out with a girl? With Rachel Berry of all girls?

"What?"

"I just had this dream or vision or something."

"Me too."

Quinn arched an eyebrow. Did everyone have some sort of dream? "Really?"

"Yeah…" Santana looked over at the rest of the Cheerios. "We should go see if everyone else is okay. Where's Brittany?" Santana asked before running over to the group of Cheerios.

Quinn looked up in the bleachers and saw Ms. Sylvestor running her hands through her hair, looking stressed. Not that Quinn could blame her.

What happened? Did it happen to everyone?

One day later all of Lima, Ohio was in a quiet frenzy. They were calling it FlashForwards. Everyone in the world dropped for two minutes and fifteen seconds. They all had a glimpse of the future in that time.

The future.

Rachel shook her head as she took her seat in Glee club. There was no way that was going to be her future. She was going to end up like that? With Quinn of all people? It didn't seem likely.

But then again, a lot of people were having weird futures they couldn't believe.

"Hey Rach, did you log it onto the Mosaic?"

Rachel turned around to face Kurt Hummel, dressed as always in a fashionable sweater and scarf. "What?"

"The Mosaic." Kurt said like Rachel should have known. "It's the website the government set up to track the FlashFowards. I put mine in last night."

"Yeah, I did it this morning. I even read some of them. Some are creepy and others are insane." Tina pipped in.

"I put mine in the day they launched the site. It's pretty awesome." Artie added.

Rachel shook her head. She was not sure she was going to tell anyone what happened in hers. She could hardly believe it herself. "No. I didn't put mine up."

"You totally should." Kurt said, propping his hands on his knee.

Just then Mr. Shue walked into the classroom, a grin on his face. "Okay everyone, we have new people joining Glee! Let's get them a warm welcome."

Rachel sucked in her breath as Quinn, Santana and Rachel walked through the door. No way.

Glee was the one place that Rachel thought she would be safe from any contact with Quinn. Obviously she was wrong.

Rachel felt her eyes grow wide and she swallowed down a growing lump in her throat.

This was going to be interesting.

Oh shit.

Quinn didn't even think about Rachel being in Glee. But of course she was in Glee Rachel Berry practically made Glee.

How did she forget?

"I hear that everyone's FlashFoward is going to come true." Santana mumbled to Brittany as the trio stood in front of the Glee club.

Quinn shook her head and then looked over her shoulder at the other Cheerios. "I wish everyone would stop talking about those damn things." She said sharply.

Santana just rolled her eyes, took Brittany's hand and led them towards the seats.

"Quinn! Baby." Finn walked towards Quinn, that stupid smile on his face. Quinn hated that smile. "You joined."

"Yeah. I figured it would be fun to do something together."

Quinn forced a smile as Finn hugged her. He wrapped his arms tightly around her thin frame and whispered that he loved her in her ear.

Quinn caught Rachel's eye and she gave her a scowl. She really had no idea how the hell she was going to deal with all of this.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **A Moment of Clarity  
**Rating: **PG-13  
**Pairing: **Quinn/Rachel; mentions of Santana/Brittany  
**Fandom: **Glee!, FlashFoward  
**Summary: **A crossover between Glee! and FlashFoward. Rachel and Quinn have a FlashFoward of being together, this is how they deal with it.  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee! or FlashFoward. I am not taking credit or money for this. I am only borrowing the ideas and characters.

**Chapter Two;;  
One Week After The FlashForward**

"They are saying it's going to happen again."

"Everyone's future is going to come true."

"There is no stopping it."

"It's going to happen."

"In April, it'll happen!"

Rachel shook her head as she made her way down the hall, towards first period. She couldn't believe how everyone was acting about this whole FlashForward thing. You think they would be more concerned on if and when it's going to happen again.

People did die during it.

It's only right to want to know when and where it'll happen, if it does happen again.

That's what everyone should be thinking about. Not about the stupid visions or whatever and when they are going to actually take place and how.

Well, everyone does know when. April is the month. It's only about the place and how.

Rachel couldn't stop wondering how exactly she is going to end up in that position with Quinn Fabrey.

Shaking her head, Rachel made her way into the classroom and sat down in her regular seat. She had more important things to think about. She had homework and a Glee assignment and she had to help her Dads clean the attic on Friday. She had a full enough plate, without wondering about her FlashForward.

Rachel closed her eyes, took a deep breath and then opened them again. The future is going to happne or it's not. There really is no stopping it.

She would deal with it as it came.

Quinn bit down on her thumbnail as she followed Santana and Brittany out on the football field. She couldn't stop thinking about her FlashForward. It was all that had been on her mind since October 6th.

Rachel Berry. Was that really going to happen?

Quinn watched as Santana took Brittany's hand and she watche them race to the rest of the Cheerios who were already stretching for practice, Sue standing over them.

It wasn't like it would be the end of the world. Brittany and Santana hook up all the time, everyone knew that. It wasn't like they were gay gay or anything. It just meant they liked each other.

Quinn shook her head, her ponytail hitting the base of her neck. She didn't like Rachel Berry though. How were they going to end up like that?

Quinn decided to put it out of her mind, she had other things to think about. She had practice, she had Finn, she had a life.

Rachel Berry was not a part of her life.

Rachel took a deep breath as she walked into the choir room. Quinn was going to be coming in at any minute now. Rachel didn't know how she was going to deal with being around her.

The last week hadn't been that bad or anything, but it had been pretty uncomfortable and weird.

Did Quinn want to talk about it? Should they talk about it? Did Finn tell Quinn what his FlashForward was?

What exactly was going to happen to them?

Rachel made her way to her regular spot and sat down. Kurt and Tina were already in the back, whispereing and gossiping. Rachel wanted to take part, but she was too nervous.

Rachel watched the door as everyone filed in, until finally Quinn and Finn came in. Followed by Puck.

"I'm in." Puck simply said to Mr. Shue as he walked in.

Mr. Shue smiled at Puck and clapped his hands. "Let's welcome Puck everyone!"

Rachel clapped her hands as she watched Quinn. Quinn finally met her eyes and she gave her her best scowl before turing to Finn.

Quinn hated Rachel. She really hated her.

How were they going to end up like they had been in their FlashForward?

Quinn put her head on Finn's shoulder and tried not to notice that Rachel had been staring at her the entire class.

She would not think about Rachel, she would not pay attention to her and she would not give into that damn FlashForward. There was no way.

Quinn looked over at Rachel and sure enough she was still staring at her. Quinn let out a sigh and raised her hand. She had to get this class moving, distract Rachel or something.

"Yes Quinn?" Mr. Shue asked.

"Can we get to singing already?" Quinn asked.

Mr. Shue nodded. "Yes. But first, I just want to thank all of our new members, we are going to do amazing at sectionals. Does anyone have any ideas of what we can sing?"

Puck raised his hand. Quinn shook her head, this was giong to be great. The only reason that Puck was even here was because he was still hung up on the hook up that they had taken part in two weeks ago. "I think we shokuld have it be FlashForward themed. We will sing a song about everyone's FlashForwards."

Quinn rolled her eyes, but everyone else was actually agreeing with him. Quinn looked around the Glee club, her eyes wide. She couldn't believe they were actually buying this bullshit.

Quinn looked at Rachel, who looked as equally freaked out. "Are you seroius?" Quinn asked, looking back over at Mr. Shue.

Mr. Shue shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe it will help everyone to deal with this and what they saw."

Quinn shook her head. "No way."

"Yeah, I'm opposed as well Mr. Shue. We should take sectionals seriously. This is not serious."

Quinn nodded her head, even though she convinced herself that she was not actually agreeing with Rachel.

Mr. Shue nodded. "Okay, I don't think everyone wants to do this Puck. Why don't we just do this for the week's assignment? Everyone pick a song that represents how they felt after waking up from their FlashForward. This can be about any part of it, it does not have to be directly linked to your actual FlashForward."

Mr. Shue looked at Quinn and then at Rachel. "Okay?" He asked.

Quinn nodded. "Sure."

"Yeah." Rachel agreed.

Quinn looked over at Rachel and shook her head at the other girl as soon as their eyes met.

Rachel looked at her reflection in her mirror and sighed. How was she going to complete this assignment? She had no idea what to sing about. When she thought about her FlashForward all she saw was Quinn.

Suddenly Rachel could not stop thinking about Quinn. It amazed her that maybe they would really end up like that in April. It seemed like a fantasy land. It was not something that could actually happen.

Was it?

Rachel started to pace her room. She had to pick a song, any song, that would say how she felt waking up on her desk in class that dream in her mind. Rachel closed her eyes and smiled. She had somehting. It was not going to make Quinn happy, but it was something. It talked about her FlashForward.

No one had to know that the other girl in the scenario was Quinn.

Did they?

Quinn let out a sigh and sprawled out on her twin bed. She could not get Rachel Berry out of her mind. She was all that she could think about, since their class.

The way that Rachel was staring at Quinn, it was a way that Quinn had never been looked at before. Puck never looked at her like that. Finn never did. No one had ever looked at Quinn the way that Rachel had.

Quinn shut her eyes, the blackness of her eyelids taking over her. She suddenly wanted to sing about Rachel. She wanted to let the other girl know that she saw the same thing, that she was scared, that she wanted to talk about it.

Quinn wanted to figure this whole thing out and she wanted to figure it out with Rachel Berry, the girl who Quinn could not stop thinking about.

Letting out a sigh, Quinn opened her eyes and rolled on her side. She stared at her empty bedroom. This whole FlashForward thing was weird and she wondered if anyone else had any answers.

She wondered if the papers had printed anything or if there was anything on the internet about it. There had to be more answers.

Was Quinn really going to end up with Rachel?

Was it possible?

Quinn sat up on her bed, she was going to pick a song to sing for Glee and then she was going to research the FlashForwards on the internet. She needed comfort, she needed answers.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title**: A Moment of Clarity  
**Rating**: PG-13  
**Pairing**: Quinn/Rachel; mentions of Santana/Brittany  
**Fandom**: Glee!, FlashFoward  
**Summary**: A crossover between Glee! and FlashFoward. Rachel and Quinn have a FlashFoward of being together, this is how they deal with it.  
**Disclaime**r: I do not own Glee! or FlashFoward. I am not taking credit or money for this. I am only borrowing the ideas and characters.

Chapter Three;;  
Two Weeks After The FlashForward

"Okay Rachel, you're next. What song did you pick out to express your feelings towards the FlashForwards?" Mr. Shue asked as Rachel stood out of her seat and made her way towards the center of the choir room.

She cleared her throat nervously, unsure if she actually wanted to do this. It wasn't like anyone else would know what was going on, but Quinn would. And lately, Quinn was what really mattered to Rachel.

"Um I have a song." She said. Rachel turned to the pianist and motioned for him to start playing.

Rachel clasped her hands together behind her back and then she started to sing.

This time I'll  
Think of brighter days  
Where I'm falling deep  
Deep inside our story  
I'm counting on  
Something I can feel  
I won't fall asleep  
'Cause even if I'm hurting  
I'm waitin' on the one for me

It's a good day for me  
It's a good day to take a chance  
And let you in and see  
Exactly who I am  
And if you understand me  
And if you can roll with it  
I will be your lady

Around me lies  
But no one seems to mind  
I can't change time  
For anyone to show me

That love is real  
You know I'll find a way  
I won't be scared  
To let her in and love me  
Is there anyone in love with me

It's a good day for me  
It's a good day to take a chance  
And let you in and see  
Exactly who I am  
And if you understand me  
And if you can roll with it  
I will be your lady

It's a good day for me  
It's a good day to take a chance  
And let you in and see  
Exactly who I am  
And if you understand me  
And if you can roll with it  
And let you in and see  
Exactly who I am  
And if you understand me  
And if you can roll with it  
I will be your lady

Rachel finished singing and she looked up. Immediately her gaze fell to Quinn, who was just staring at her. Her eyes weren't full of venum or anger. They looked soft and a little lost. Rachel had no idea how to take that.

Everyone started to slowly clap and Rachel went back to her seat. "Wow that was great. Thank you Rachel."

Rachel nodded her head as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. She briefly looked at Quinn, who was still just staring in front of her.

Rachel hoped that Quinn got the message. Rachel just wanted Quinn to get ot know her and to find a piece of her that maybe she could end up liking in the smallest way.

-

Everyone left the choir room after Mr. Shue excused them, but Quinn didn't move. She didn't think that she had it in her. She stared down at hands, feeling Rachel still sitting three seats down from her.

"What did you think?" Rachel asked, her voice low.

Quinn nodded. "I liked your song." she said. It was true, she really did. She wanted to find something to love about Rachel. She did. "Let's do lunch."

Rachel looked at Quinn, her eyes wide. "Really?"

Quinn nodded as she stood up. "Yeah. Let's get something from the caf and sit outside. I think we need to talk about somethigns."

Rachel stood up and smiled. "Yeah, I think so."

Quinn lead Rachel out of the choir room and towards the cafeteria. This was going to be good, they would talk and then they would figure out this whole FlashForward thing.

There had to be something they could come to together.

After getting food from the cafeteria Quinn lead Rachel out side, towards the shady part of the grass where no one else was. "This looks good." Quinn said, sitting down, making sure that her Cheerios skirt didn't ride up.

"So..." Rachel said, leaning against the brick building.

"Yiou saw what I saw, right?" Quinn asked, her voice low and not meeting Rachel's eyes.

"I think so."

Quinn let out a sigh. "How do we get there?"

Rachel shrugged her shoulders. "I have no idea. I mean, you hate me."

Quinn sighed. "I don't-" She stopped herself. She realized she would be lying if she kept talking. She didn't really like Rachel, she never did. "Okay." Quinn took a breath. "It's like yoru song, just let me find something in you. Okay?"

Rachel nodded. "Okay."

-

Rachel's locker slammed shut, right after she pulled her history book out of it. She looked over her shoulder and saw Puck standing over her, a smile on his face. "Hey Rachel." He said.

"What do you want Noah?" Rachel asked.

"Just to talk is all."

Rachel shrugged a shoulder as she started to make her way towards her US History class. "About what?"

"You and Quinn."

Rachel stopped walking and looked up at Puck. She gulped down at the lump in her throat. She remembered what Finn told her about his FlashForward. Puck saw them.

"What?" She asked, playing dumb was probably her best way out of this.

"Don't play stupid." Puck said, rolling his eyes. "I had a FlashForward too you know. And you and Quinn were in it."  
Rachel crossed her arms around her history book. "What were you doing in your FlashForward?" She asked.

Puck shrugged a shoulder. "I saw the two of you and then I saw Finn. I told him his girlfriend was with someone else."

"That's it?" Rachel asked.

Puck nodded his head. "Yeah, that's it."

"Did you tell Finn what you saw?"

Puck shook his head. "No. I just told him I saw the same thing as he did. Me telling him that I saw Quinn with someone. I didn't tell him who."

Rachel nodded her head. As long as Puck didn't tell, they would be fine. "Good."

"I joined Glee for a reason Rachel. I won't tell Finn, but I'll keep you two away from each other." Puck turned to walk away from Rachel, but turned around before walking away. "And stop singing songs like that too Quinn."

Rachel stood still as she watched Puck walk away from her, wondering what the hell she was going to do about any of this.

-

Quinn ducked down the hall, her heart pounding in her chest. She watched Puck walk down the hall and she watched Rachel standing alone, a half-way shocked expression on her face.

He knew?

Quinn took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She had to figure out how to fix this. Something she hadn't even done. Technically.

Quinn opened her eyes, holding her math book close to her chest. She had to tell Finn. It would make things easier. He was going to find out one way or another.

It should be from Quinn.

"Hey."

Quinn jumped at the sound of Finn's voice. She turned around and smiled at her boyfriend, who was staring down at her, a grin on his face. "What's going on Finn?" Quinn asked, hoping she didn't look anything like she felt.

"I just thought we could walk to Glee practice together."

Quinn nodded. "Sure, I just need to take this back to my locker." Quinn said, holding up her math book.

Finn nodded his head as he took Quinn's hand. "Okay."

They started down the hall, hand in hand, and Quinn couldn't help but think that April was only five months and a couple weeks away. This thing was either going to happen or not and Quinn had no idea how she was going to deal with it.

-

Rachel ran her fingers through her hair as she walked out of McKinley High. Glee practice had just ended and Rachel was waiting for her Dads to pick her up. Rachel sat down on the end of the bike rack and stared ahead of her, looking out for her Dad's car.

Quinn had avoided Rachel during Glee practice. It was a little stupid, but Rachel figured that Quinn would have been nicer to her or something.

But instead it had been the same that it had always been. Except that she and Finn seemed closer to each other. Or rather, that they were trying to be closer to each other.

Finn had been holding and touching Quinn the whole time and Quinn hadn't looked anywhere but Finn's face. They were trying to make this FlashForward no happen. Quinn was moving on from it.

"Hey."

Rachel turned around and saw Quinn, still dressed in her Cheerios uniform, standing over Rachel. "Where's Finn?" Rachel asked, looking around for Quinn's boyfriend.

Quinn shrugged a shoulder. "Home I guess."

Rachel nodded and looked back towards the parking lot. "What do you want Quinn?" Rachel asked after Quinn didn't move.

"To...I don't know." Quinn let out a sigh. "I want...things to be back to normal."

Rachel nodded. She could relate. "What are we going to do about our FlashForward?"

"Ignore it?" Quinn suggested.

Rachel shook her head. She hated that idea. Even though they had never gotten along, Rachel had always wondered about Quinn. She had been attracted to her in one way or another.

As strange as her FlashForward had been, Rachel almost wanted to end up in that position with Quinn.

"I don't want to." Rachel said, turning back around to face Quinn. "I...like you Quinn."

Quinn shook her head and cracked a smile. "Rachel, you're confused. This stupid FlashForward thing just has you confused. It's not going to happen. I've heard some people say that they won't actually happen."

Rachel started at Quinn not believing any of that. "Fine. If you think that is true, then don't talk to me anymore. If we don't get close to each other then we obviously won't end up like that."

Quinn stared at Rachel until they both jumped at the sound of a car horn. Rachel turned around and saw her Dad waving at her from the car. "I have to go."

"Fine." Quinn said as Rachel walked away.

Rachel slid into the car and slammed the door behind her, refusing to look at Quinn. She was not going to give that girl anything she didn't deserve.

"Who's that?" Rachel's Dad asked.

Rachel shook her head. "No one. Let's go home."

"It doesn't seem like she's no one." Rachel's Dad said as he pulled forward and out of the parking lot.

He was right about that, she was the complete opposite of no one.

Quinn was the one.

**Title**: A Moment of Clarity  
**Rating**: PG-13  
**Pairing**: Quinn/Rachel; mentions of Santana/Brittany  
**Fandom**: Glee!, FlashFoward  
**Summary**: A crossover between Glee! and FlashFoward. Rachel and Quinn have a FlashFoward of being together, this is how they deal with it.  
**Disclaime**r: I do not own Glee! or FlashFoward. I am not taking credit or money for this. I am only borrowing the ideas and characters.  
Click HERE for the master post.

Chapter Three;;  
Two Weeks After The FlashForward

"Okay Rachel, you're next. What song did you pick out to express your feelings towards the FlashForwards?" Mr. Shue asked as Rachel stood out of her seat and made her way towards the center of the choir room.

She cleared her throat nervously, unsure if she actually wanted to do this. It wasn't like anyone else would know what was going on, but Quinn would. And lately, Quinn was what really mattered to Rachel.

"Um I have a song." She said. Rachel turned to the pianist and motioned for him to start playing.

Rachel clasped her hands together behind her back and then she started to sing.

This time I'll  
Think of brighter days  
Where I'm falling deep  
Deep inside our story  
I'm counting on  
Something I can feel  
I won't fall asleep  
'Cause even if I'm hurting  
I'm waitin' on the one for me

It's a good day for me  
It's a good day to take a chance  
And let you in and see  
Exactly who I am  
And if you understand me  
And if you can roll with it  
I will be your lady

Around me lies  
But no one seems to mind  
I can't change time  
For anyone to show me

That love is real  
You know I'll find a way  
I won't be scared  
To let her in and love me  
Is there anyone in love with me

It's a good day for me  
It's a good day to take a chance  
And let you in and see  
Exactly who I am  
And if you understand me  
And if you can roll with it  
I will be your lady

It's a good day for me  
It's a good day to take a chance  
And let you in and see  
Exactly who I am  
And if you understand me  
And if you can roll with it  
And let you in and see  
Exactly who I am  
And if you understand me  
And if you can roll with it  
I will be your lady

Rachel finished singing and she looked up. Immediately her gaze fell to Quinn, who was just staring at her. Her eyes weren't full of venum or anger. They looked soft and a little lost. Rachel had no idea how to take that.

Everyone started to slowly clap and Rachel went back to her seat. "Wow that was great. Thank you Rachel."

Rachel nodded her head as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. She briefly looked at Quinn, who was still just staring in front of her.

Rachel hoped that Quinn got the message. Rachel just wanted Quinn to get ot know her and to find a piece of her that maybe she could end up liking in the smallest way.

-

Everyone left the choir room after Mr. Shue excused them, but Quinn didn't move. She didn't think that she had it in her. She stared down at hands, feeling Rachel still sitting three seats down from her.

"What did you think?" Rachel asked, her voice low.

Quinn nodded. "I liked your song." she said. It was true, she really did. She wanted to find something to love about Rachel. She did. "Let's do lunch."

Rachel looked at Quinn, her eyes wide. "Really?"

Quinn nodded as she stood up. "Yeah. Let's get something from the caf and sit outside. I think we need to talk about somethigns."

Rachel stood up and smiled. "Yeah, I think so."

Quinn lead Rachel out of the choir room and towards the cafeteria. This was going to be good, they would talk and then they would figure out this whole FlashForward thing.

There had to be something they could come to together.

After getting food from the cafeteria Quinn lead Rachel out side, towards the shady part of the grass where no one else was. "This looks good." Quinn said, sitting down, making sure that her Cheerios skirt didn't ride up.

"So..." Rachel said, leaning against the brick building.

"Yiou saw what I saw, right?" Quinn asked, her voice low and not meeting Rachel's eyes.

"I think so."

Quinn let out a sigh. "How do we get there?"

Rachel shrugged her shoulders. "I have no idea. I mean, you hate me."

Quinn sighed. "I don't-" She stopped herself. She realized she would be lying if she kept talking. She didn't really like Rachel, she never did. "Okay." Quinn took a breath. "It's like yoru song, just let me find something in you. Okay?"

Rachel nodded. "Okay."

-

Rachel's locker slammed shut, right after she pulled her history book out of it. She looked over her shoulder and saw Puck standing over her, a smile on his face. "Hey Rachel." He said.

"What do you want Noah?" Rachel asked.

"Just to talk is all."

Rachel shrugged a shoulder as she started to make her way towards her US History class. "About what?"

"You and Quinn."

Rachel stopped walking and looked up at Puck. She gulped down at the lump in her throat. She remembered what Finn told her about his FlashForward. Puck saw them.

"What?" She asked, playing dumb was probably her best way out of this.

"Don't play stupid." Puck said, rolling his eyes. "I had a FlashForward too you know. And you and Quinn were in it."  
Rachel crossed her arms around her history book. "What were you doing in your FlashForward?" She asked.

Puck shrugged a shoulder. "I saw the two of you and then I saw Finn. I told him his girlfriend was with someone else."

"That's it?" Rachel asked.

Puck nodded his head. "Yeah, that's it."

"Did you tell Finn what you saw?"

Puck shook his head. "No. I just told him I saw the same thing as he did. Me telling him that I saw Quinn with someone. I didn't tell him who."

Rachel nodded her head. As long as Puck didn't tell, they would be fine. "Good."

"I joined Glee for a reason Rachel. I won't tell Finn, but I'll keep you two away from each other." Puck turned to walk away from Rachel, but turned around before walking away. "And stop singing songs like that too Quinn."

Rachel stood still as she watched Puck walk away from her, wondering what the hell she was going to do about any of this.

-

Quinn ducked down the hall, her heart pounding in her chest. She watched Puck walk down the hall and she watched Rachel standing alone, a half-way shocked expression on her face.

He knew?

Quinn took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She had to figure out how to fix this. Something she hadn't even done. Technically.

Quinn opened her eyes, holding her math book close to her chest. She had to tell Finn. It would make things easier. He was going to find out one way or another.

It should be from Quinn.

"Hey."

Quinn jumped at the sound of Finn's voice. She turned around and smiled at her boyfriend, who was staring down at her, a grin on his face. "What's going on Finn?" Quinn asked, hoping she didn't look anything like she felt.

"I just thought we could walk to Glee practice together."

Quinn nodded. "Sure, I just need to take this back to my locker." Quinn said, holding up her math book.

Finn nodded his head as he took Quinn's hand. "Okay."

They started down the hall, hand in hand, and Quinn couldn't help but think that April was only five months and a couple weeks away. This thing was either going to happen or not and Quinn had no idea how she was going to deal with it.

-

Rachel ran her fingers through her hair as she walked out of McKinley High. Glee practice had just ended and Rachel was waiting for her Dads to pick her up. Rachel sat down on the end of the bike rack and stared ahead of her, looking out for her Dad's car.

Quinn had avoided Rachel during Glee practice. It was a little stupid, but Rachel figured that Quinn would have been nicer to her or something.

But instead it had been the same that it had always been. Except that she and Finn seemed closer to each other. Or rather, that they were trying to be closer to each other.

Finn had been holding and touching Quinn the whole time and Quinn hadn't looked anywhere but Finn's face. They were trying to make this FlashForward no happen. Quinn was moving on from it.

"Hey."

Rachel turned around and saw Quinn, still dressed in her Cheerios uniform, standing over Rachel. "Where's Finn?" Rachel asked, looking around for Quinn's boyfriend.

Quinn shrugged a shoulder. "Home I guess."

Rachel nodded and looked back towards the parking lot. "What do you want Quinn?" Rachel asked after Quinn didn't move.

"To...I don't know." Quinn let out a sigh. "I want...things to be back to normal."

Rachel nodded. She could relate. "What are we going to do about our FlashForward?"

"Ignore it?" Quinn suggested.

Rachel shook her head. She hated that idea. Even though they had never gotten along, Rachel had always wondered about Quinn. She had been attracted to her in one way or another.

As strange as her FlashForward had been, Rachel almost wanted to end up in that position with Quinn.

"I don't want to." Rachel said, turning back around to face Quinn. "I...like you Quinn."

Quinn shook her head and cracked a smile. "Rachel, you're confused. This stupid FlashForward thing just has you confused. It's not going to happen. I've heard some people say that they won't actually happen."

Rachel started at Quinn not believing any of that. "Fine. If you think that is true, then don't talk to me anymore. If we don't get close to each other then we obviously won't end up like that."

Quinn stared at Rachel until they both jumped at the sound of a car horn. Rachel turned around and saw her Dad waving at her from the car. "I have to go."

"Fine." Quinn said as Rachel walked away.

Rachel slid into the car and slammed the door behind her, refusing to look at Quinn. She was not going to give that girl anything she didn't deserve.

"Who's that?" Rachel's Dad asked.

Rachel shook her head. "No one. Let's go home."

"It doesn't seem like she's no one." Rachel's Dad said as he pulled forward and out of the parking lot.

He was right about that, she was the complete opposite of no one.

Quinn was the one.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:**** A Moment of Clarity  
****Rating:**** PG-13  
****Word Count:**** 1,534  
****Pairing:**** Quinn/Rachel; mentions of Santana/Brittany  
****Fandom:**** Glee!, FlashFoward  
****Summary:**** A crossover between Glee! and FlashFoward. Rachel and Quinn have a FlashFoward of being together, this is how they deal with it.  
****Disclaimer:**** I do not own Glee! or FlashFoward. I am not taking credit or money for this. I am only borrowing the ideas and characters. **

**Chapter Four;;  
One Month After The FlashForward**

"Do you want to know what I find weird?" Santana asked, sprawled out on Quinn's bed, Brittany next to her.

"What?" Quinn asked from her computer. She had been spending all weekend on the Mosaic website that had been created by the FBI after the FlashForwards. She was looking for something that would prove that the FlashForwards would either come true or not.

"The fact that you never talk about your FlashForward, but obsess over that damn website."

Quinn paused at Santana's words and then turned to face her. "It's not strange." Quinn said trying to convince Santana as much as she was trying to convince herself.

Brittany laughed. "Even I can tell it's weird Q."

Quinn shrugged her shoulders and closed out the Mosaic website. Santana was right, just a little bit. She was obsessing.

"What happened in yours?" Quinn asked, looking over at her two best friends.

Santana shrugged her shoulder while Brittany flushed red. "We were together." Santana said.

"That's descriptive." Quinn mumbled.

"We were in Santana's bed...talking." Brittany said quickly. "It was over pretty fast."

Quinn looked from Santana and Brittany and back again. "What were...you doing?" Quinn asked, aware of how their FlashForward sounded.

Santana shrugged. "It's not a big deal. We hook up sometimes is all Quinn." Santana said, even though Quinn was already aware of that. "It was different though..." Santana looked at Brittany.

Brittany nodded in agreement. "Yeah... you were...nice." Brittany said smiling at Santana.

Santana rolled her eyes and looked back at Quinn. "Stop trying to change the subject. Spill Quinn." Santana demanded, sitting up on Quinn's bed. "What happened?"

Quinn let out a sigh. There was really no stopping Santana when she was like this. "I was with Rachel Berry."

"Glee, Rachel Berry?" Brittany asked.

"Yes Britt." Quinn answered, avoiding Santana's gaze.

"What were you doing with Berry?" Santana asked.

Quinn shrugged and look away from both Brittany and Santana. She really did not want to be having this conversation. "Nothing." Quinn said, knowing that Santana would figure it out in a minute. Santana was pretty quick on the draw.

"Oh my God." Santana whispered, her voice filled with amazement and excitement.

"What?" Brittany asked looking from Santana and Quinn and back again.

"Quinn!" Santana exclaimed, standing off the bed.

Quinn rolled her eyes and took hold of the gold cross hanging from her neck.

"What?" Brittany asked, still not picking up.

"You totally did it with Berry in your FlashForward!" Santana smiled smugly, walking towards Quinn. "Turns out you are just like the rest of us."

"I'm not gay." Quinn said quickly. "And we didn't do it." Quinn finished, whispering the last part.

"I'm not gay." Brittany piped in, sounding like she was five. "I just like San is all."

Santana rolled her eyes. "You haven't yet...but you will. The FlashForwards are going to happen."

Brittany nodded her head in agreement. "Yeah, they'll happen."

Santana nodded and walked back to Brittany. "Yes, yes they will." Santana sat down back next to Brittany and kissed her on the cheek.

Quinn watched the pair as she twirled the gold cross in her fingers. She wanted to be happy like they were. She wanted to be as sure of herself.

And as much as Quinn really wanted to fight it. She wasn't happy like that with Finn. She wasn't sure if she ever would be.

-

Rachel turned down the instrumental track that was playing from her stereo as the knock on her door grew louder.

Rachel had been in the process of recording her daily video for her MySpace proile before she had gotten interrupted by the loud knowing on her bedroom door.

"What?" Rachel asked over her shoulder. She knew that she had told her dads to not bother her.

"Someone is here to see you." Ray, Rachel's dad, yelled through the door.

"Who?" Rachel asked, trying to figure out who would be here to visit her. No one at school liked her and it wasn't like there were that many other people around Lima.

"The same 'no one' from last week!"

Rachel threw open the door and stared at her dad. "what?" She asked.

Her dads nodded at Rachel before walking away. Rachel ran her fingers through her hair, her heart pounding.

"Okay." She whispered to herself before making her way to the front door.

She could not believe that Quinn Fabray was actually at her house.

Rachel pulled open the door and stared at the blonde, who was still in her Cheerios uniform.

"I just got out of practice." She said, as if she had been reading Rachel's mind.

Rachel nodded, not sure of how to respond to Quinn standing in front of her, outside of school. Willingly.

"So...you want to come in?" Rachel asked, stepping aside.

Quinn nodded and walked in. "So, what are the odds that this thing will actually happen?" Quinn asked.

Rachel shrugged, shutting the door behind Quinn. "No idea. They say they'll happen though."

"I told Santana and Brittany yesterday." Quinn said quickly, turning around to face Rachel again.

Rachel stared at Quinn, a little shocked, even though she should be . Those three told each other everything. "Oh."

"They're cool about it." Quinn said and turned on her heel, walking around Rachel's living room.

"What do you mean?" Rachel asked, watching Quinn, her arms crossed over her chest.

"San and Britt are...close." Quinn answered.

Rachel numbly watched Quinn. Santana and Brittany?

"Really?"

"Yep." Quinn collapsed on the couch. "Who have you told?"

Rachel shook her head. "No one."

"Of course not."

Rachel let out a sigh. "What are you doing here Quinn?"

Quinn looked away, holding her necklace in her hands. "I don't know."

Rachel moved towards Quinn and Quinn jumped off the couch. "I should just go." She said.

Rachel shook her head. "No. You can stay."

"This is weird."

Rachel nodded in agreement. It was weird, she couldn't argue with that." I know."

"See you at Glee." Quinn said before Quickly leaving Rachel's house.

Rachel stared after Quinn, wishing she knew what she could say or do for Quinn, to make this all better.

-

The next day at Glee, Quinn walked into the room quickly. She was the last to arrive and she took her regular seat next to Finn.

Mr. Shue smiled at Quinn as she sat down and then clapped her hands as she took her seat. "Okay class," Mr. Shue stared, but Quinn just tuned him out.

She looked over Finn's shoulder at Rachel, who was sitting by herself her hands in her lap. She looked so sad, it made Quinn a little sad to look at her.

She wished she hadn't been such a bitch to her the other day, but she couldn't help herself. She was confused and messed up about this whole thing. Quinn didn't know how to treat Rachel. Quinn hadn't even liked Rachel up to a month ago, when that stupid FlashForward took over her whole life.

Quinn heard someone clear their through and she looked up to see Santana looking down at her, a smile on her face. Quinn rose her eyebrows at Santana, a silent question and Santana just shrugged.

Quinn shook her head and turned back to Mr. Shue who was still going on and on about Sectionals and how much they had to be prepared.

-

After school Rachel made her way towards the football field. She knew it probably was't the best thing to do, but she was going to watch the Cheerios practice.

She had seen how Quinn had been looking at her during Glee and Rachel couldn't get it out of her mind. She had to get more of Quinn, Rachel had to be around her more.

Rachel made her way up the bleachers and sat towards the back, her eyes glued on the girls covered in red and white, twirling and moving around on the grass.

"What are you doing Berry?"

Rachel looked up and saw Puck coming her way. "Why aren't you at practice?" Rachel asked, not expecting to see Puck in the bleachers.

"I faked sick as soon as I saw you. What are you doing here?" Puck sat down near Rachel.

Rachel looked back toward the Cheerios and then on Quinn, who was on top of the pyramid. "I'm just watching."

"I thought I told you to stay away from Quinn." Puck said.

Rachel shook her head. "Noah, you don't scare me."

Puck shrugged a shoulder. "Fine. But I'm going to sit here the whole time you are."

Rachel rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to the Cheerios. She could easily ignore Puck, it wasn't like it was that hard when her eyes were locked in Quinn.


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: A Moment of Clarity **

**Rating:** PG-13  
**Word Count:** 1,092  
**Pairing:** Quinn/Rachel; mentions of Santana/Brittany  
**Fandom:** Glee!, FlashFoward  
**Summary:** A crossover between Glee! and FlashFoward. Rachel and Quinn have a FlashFoward of being together, this is how they deal with it.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee! or FlashFoward. I am not taking credit or money for this. I am only borrowing the ideas and characters. 

**Chapter Five  
6 Weeks After The FlashForwards**

"Okay guys, we were about half way to sectionals. The songs we have are good, but are they good enough?" Mr. Shue asked the Glee club.

Rachel started down at Quinn, who was staring at her hands in her lap. Glee was seeming less and less important as time went on. All Rachel really wanted to do was to talk to Quinn. She wanted to get the cheerleader to understand what was going on.

Rachel wanted to understand what was going on.

"Rachel? Input?" Mr. Shue asked.

Rachel tore her gaze away from Quinn and up at Mr. Shue. The rest of the club looked at Rachel, with expectation. They were all expecting her to be perfect and to give the right answer.

"Um...we need a power ballad." She said, it was the first thing that came to her mind.

"Exactly!" Mr. Shue exclaimed.

And apparently it was the right thing.

Rachel sat back in her chair, looking back down at Quinn. Mr. Shue went to the white board and started to write song ideas down.

Quinn finally turned around and looked at Rachel. Rachel smiled at Quinn and then Quinn looked over at Puck, who was staring at them both.

Rachel looked from Puck and then back at Quinn. Quinn obviously knew what was going, with Puck knowing about the FlashForwards and all. That was probably most of Quinn's fear.

"Rachel, do you want to come and show the club how to sing one of these songs?" Mr. Shue asked Rachel.

Rachel numbly nodded her head as she stood up. "Sure Mr. Shue." Rachel said walking down to the front of the club. Rachel picked the first song on Mr. Shue's list of ballads and started to sing it, giving it everything she had.

She only wished that Quinn could see everything that Rachel had.

-

Quinn watched Rachel sing and she felt herself warm up. Rachel's voice had a way of doing that Quinn, although she wasn't about to admit to anyone. Especially herself.

Quinn fought back a smile as Rachel closed her eyes and hit the last note, the sound bouncing off the walls of the choir room. Mr. Shue started to clap and everyone followed suite. Quinn clapped, keeping her eyes on Rachel as she walked back to her chair, in the row above Quinn.

"Now, that was a ballad." Mr. Shue said proudly. "I want us ballads. Pick a partner and come to class next week, ready to rehearse a ballad for sectionals."

Before Quinn could even move, Rachel was in front of her. "Partner?" She asked.

Quinn looked to her side, where Finn was sitting next to her looking confused by this action of Rachel's. "Is...it okay?" Quinn asked Finn softly, hoping he would say it was fine. Hoping he would say it wasn't okay.

Finn nodded his head. "Sure." He said and then Kurt was in front of Finn, smiling ear to ear.

Quinn looked back at Rachel, who was smiling down at Quinn. "Meet at my house tonight so that we can practice?"

Quinn nodded her head, her pony tail hitting the base of her neck. "Yeah."

Rachel turned on her toe, her skirt spinning around her body, and she walked out of the choir room. Quinn stood up slowly, her stomach in knots. She was actually going to do this with Rachel. And the worst part was that she was really looking forward to it.

She really wanted to be with Rachel as much as possible.

"What was that?" Santana asked, walking in front of Quinn, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Berry picked me to partner with. No big deal." Quinn said.

"It's a deal. A big one." Brittany said, walking up to Santana and wrapping her arm around Santana's waist.

"It's not." Quinn said, walking ahead of Santana and Brittany.

-

Rachel took a breath and ran her fingers through her hair. Quinn was due to be in her room at any minute, and Rachel could not be more nervous than how she felt in that moment.

Quinn was about to be in her room. Singing ballads of all things. With Rachel.

"Rachel!" Rachel's dad yelled. "She's here!"

Rachel turned around and ran out of her room, flying down the stairs. "Do I look okay?" Rachel asked her dad. She hadn't changed since school, but she wanted to make sure that she looked presentable for Quinn.

"You look lovely." Rachel's dad said, smiling down at her.

"Good."

Rachel went to the door and quickly pulled it open, finding Quinn Fabray on the other side. Out of her cheerios uniform. She was wearing a light blue dress with a dark blue cardigan over it. Her normally pinned back blond hair was now cascading down her back.

Quinn never looked more beautiful.

Rachel cleared her throat and stepped aside. "Come in." She said.

Quinn smiled at Rachel and walked past her. "Thanks."

"You...look nice."

Quinn looked down at herself. "Um, thanks." She said, blushing slightly.

Rachel smiled as she closed the door, a little bit happy that she made Quinn smile.

"Should we go to your room? To practice." Quinn asked as Rachel turned back towards her.

"Yeah, sure." Rachel stepped in front of Quinn, leading her up to her bedroom.

-

Quinn walked out of Rachel Berry's house, her stomach in the same knot it had been in since Glee. She stopped halfway down the porch. She had had fun with Rachel, as much as she did not want to admit it.

Rachel was a great singer and she was amazing to sing with. Quinn still had tingles running over her skin, just thinking about singing with Rachel.

Quinn wanted to fight being with Rachel, but it felt so comfortable. It felt so right. She could hardly resist it.

"Hey Quinn!" Quinn turned around and saw Rachel walking towards her quickly.

"Hey Rachel." Quinn said, wondering why Rachel was chasing after Quinn.

"Um, my dads wanted to know if you wanted to stay. For dinner."

Quinn looked down at her watch. It was that time. She took a breath. Her mother would kill her if she knew that she was going to spend all night at the Berry's. But Quinn didn't care.

It sounded like fun.

"Sure."

Rachel smiled and led Quinn back into her house.

Quinn smiled to herself, she actually felt comfortable and okay when she was with the Berry's. It was odd, but the feeling was growing on Quinn.


End file.
